Cass County, Michigan
Cass County is a county in the U.S. state of Michigan. As of the 2000 census, the population was 51,104. It is part of the South Bend-Mishawaka, Indiana, metropolitan area which has a total population of 316,663. The county seat is Cassopolis6. The county name comes from Lewis Cass, the United States Secretary of War under President Andrew Jackson, making Cass County one of Michigan's "cabinet counties". Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 1,317 km² (508 sq mi). 1,275 km² (492 sq mi) of it is land and 42 km² (16 sq mi) of it (3.20%) is water. Adjacent counties *Van Buren County (north) *St. Joseph County (east) *Berrien County (west) *Elkhart County, Indiana (southeast) *St. Joseph County, Indiana (southwest) Demographics As of the census² of 2000, there were 51,104 people, 19,676 households, and 14,304 families residing in the county. The population density was 40/km² (104/sq mi). There were 23,884 housing units at an average density of 19/km² (48/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 89.19% White, 6.12% Black or African American, 0.82% Native American, 0.54% Asian, 0.01% Pacific Islander, 1.17% from other races, and 2.15% from two or more races. 2.41% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 96.4% spoke English and 2.0% Spanish as their first language. There were 19,676 households out of which 31.00% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 58.20% were married couples living together, 9.90% had a female householder with no husband present, and 27.30% were non-families. 22.60% of all households were made up of individuals and 9.40% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.56 and the average family size was 2.98. In the county the population was spread out with 25.50% under the age of 18, 7.40% from 18 to 24, 27.60% from 25 to 44, 26.00% from 45 to 64, and 13.60% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 38 years. For every 100 females there were 99.90 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 97.40 males. The median income for a household in the county was $41,264, and the median income for a family was $46,901. Males had a median income of $35,546 versus $24,526 for females. The per capita income for the county was $19,474. About 6.80% of families and 9.90% of the population were below the poverty line, including 13.60% of those under age 18 and 8.80% of those age 65 or over. Government The county government operates the jail, maintains rural roads, operates the major local courts, keeps files of deeds and mortgages, maintains vital records, administers public health regulations, and participates with the state in the provision of welfare and other social services. The county board of commissioners controls the budget but has only limited authority to make laws or ordinances. In Michigan, most local government functions — police and fire, building and zoning, tax assessment, street maintenance, etc. — are the responsibility of individual cities and townships. Cass County elected officials * Prosecuting Attorney: Victor Fitz * Sheriff: Joseph M. Underwood, Jr. * County Clerk/Register of Deeds: Barbara K. Wilson * County Treasurer: Linda Irwin * Drain Commissioner: Jeff VanBelle * County Surveyor: Roger Stephenson (information as of September 2005) Cities, villages, and townships Cities *Dowagiac Villages *Cassopolis *Edwardsburg *Marcellus *Vandalia Townships *Calvin Township *Howard Township *Jefferson Township *La Grange Township *Marcellus Township *Mason Township *Milton Township *Newberg Township *Ontwa Township *Penn Township *Pokagon Township *Porter Township *Silver Creek Township *Volinia Township *Wayne Township External links *Cass County government Category:Counties of Michigan Category:Cass County, Michigan